villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvia Holmes (Home Abduction)
Sylvia Holmes, aka Veronica Thomas (Patty McCormack), is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Home Abduction (released in 2018 as House of Deadly Secrets; airdate August 16, 2019). Backstory Veronica Thomas was the wife of Henry Thomas, and their backstory revealed that they moved in to their dream home four decades prior to the events, where they later welcomed a daughter, named Cindy. When Cindy was eight years of age, she was given her medicine by Veronica, who was preparing a bath for her. After leaving the bathroom to inform Cindy's school about her daughter, she returned to the bathroom and found Cindy in her bathtub, having accidentally drowned after taking her medication. Afterwards, Veronica took Cindy's body and buried her in her rose garden, while keeping the truth a secret from Henry. The couple moved back to Pennsylvania afterwards, and at some point, Veronica turned heel and shot her husband to death, after which she was arrested and convicted of second-degree murder. Events A year prior to the film's events, Veronica was released from prison on parole, and she quickly moved into the home of an invalid named Gene Holmes, doing so by informing immigration on his caretaker, Maria, and replacing her. Gene's home was very close to her old home, and it was part of Veronica's plan to return to the house, which was bought and moved in to by Maggie Richards (the film's main protagonist) and her daughter Ava. Veronica introduced herself to Maggie as Sylvia Holmes, under the claim that she was Gene's wife, and charmed both Maggie and Ava--seeing the latter as the reincarnation of Cindy. Sylvia began her plan by sending a homeless invalid to spook Maggie, and after Maggie approached Sylvia regarding the invader, Sylvia told Maggie about the Thomas family, stating that Cindy disappeared and the parents left afterwards. Later on, Russ Townes (who sold Maggie the house) entered Gene's home and was shown evidence of Sylvia's true identity, when Gene pointed him towards a drawer that had a photo of Cindy. Sylvia appeared and introduced herself as Gene's sister, which surprised Russ, leading him to ask about Gene's brother. This was a trap to expose Sylvia, who stated that he was away, only for Russ to reveal that Gene's brother had died. Knowing that she was exposed, th evil Sylvia grabbed a knife and stabbed Russ to death, and afterwards, she lashed out at Gene and abused him, while also blaming him for what she did to Russ. Sylvia continued her plans to get to Ava, first by switching the labels on the home's fuse box, resulting in Maggie getting (non-fatally) electrocuted and breaking her arm. The villainess later picked up Ava from school in Maggie's place, and continued her attempts to bond with Ava, which included pushing her on the house's old swing, with Ava falling and becoming injured. Ava's accident led to Zeke Richards, Maggie's estranged husband, appearing and suggesting that his mother, Helen Richards, help Maggie out with Ava, with Maggie reluctantly agreeing. Sylvia's attempts to get to Ava through Helen were thwarted, but later on, Sylvia appeared inside the house much to Helen's dismay, and she was heard apparently screaming in pain upstairs. Once Helen walked up to check on Sylvia, she ended up pushed down the stairs by the madwoman, who later broke Helen's neck to finish her off. Climax & Arrest Sylvia's last obstacle (in her mind) was Maggie, and to get her out of the house, the villainess answered an erotic ad in Maggie's name, leading to a man entering the house and nearly sexually assaulting her. While Maggie and Sylvia were speaking to police, the latter saw Gene turning a lamp on and off in an attempt to signal for help, leading to an exasperated Sylvia to return to the house and lash out at Gene before taking a wooden spoon and forcing it into his mouth, killing him instantly. In the film's climax, Sylvia again picked up Ava from school, while Maggie began to suspect Sylvia and went to Commissioner Arnold, who was on the case back then. A later phone call from Arnold had him revealing that Veronica Thomas was paroled a year prior, and upon seeing the photo of Veronica, Maggie recognized her as Sylvia. All the while, Sylvia was shown with Ava, who she not only saw as Cindy, but she referred to Ava as Cindy on many occasions. She was shown outside with Ava serving her freshly baked cherry pie (Cindy's favorite) when Maggie arrived and revealed Sylvia's true identity. Sylvia stated that with Cindy back with her, she decided to go by her real name of Veronica, but Ava broke away from Veronica's delusion by yelling that she wasn't Cindy. While clutching a knife and holding Ava hostage, Veronica lashed out at Maggie for ruining her time with Cindy, after which Ava bit Veronica and escaped. Maggie later figured out what truly happened to Cindy and began digging up the rose garden, while also using the shovel to knock the knife from Veronica's possession, with Zeke tossing the knife away from the scene. It was during this point that Veronica revealed the truth about what happened to Cindy, that she died accidentally and she buried her in the garden. She covered up the truth with a story of abduction, doing so under the belief that Henry would blame her and accuse her of killing Cindy. After police sirens were heard in the area, Veronica/Sylvia told Maggie to take care of Ava, right before she was arrested. The final scene showed Veronica in her cell, stating that she knew that Cindy would return home and that she would eventually get out and see her again. Gallery Sylvia Holmes 3.png Sylvia Holmes 2.png Sylvia Holmes 4.png Sylvia in Prison.png Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murder: Broken Neck Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested